


Imagine you are angry at Thorin and you make him massage you to compensate it

by Alcram_dreamers



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (Y/N) - Freeform, F/M, Foot Massage, Funny, Implied Relationships, Massage, Punishment, big hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcram_dreamers/pseuds/Alcram_dreamers
Summary: Imagine you are angry at Thorin and you make him massage you to compensate it, but Oh damn him and his oh so delicious hands! (@-@)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hiding somewhere on my computer, and I’m just like…. omg, I wrote this, right? I do remember I did but I can’t believe I forgot! haha it’s short but enjoy it!! (^▽^)

You could feel his hand over your body… tracing little pads with his rough fingers over your skin… it felt incredible, overwhelming actually. Even with embarrassment evident in your cheeks you couldn’t stop yourself from watching him watching you. His dark blue eyes, like pretty little jewels that sparkled whenever he got a spasm as an answer from his ministrations.

Really… it wasn’t fair… How could you win against that stupid face of his, looking at you as if you were food? How could you win when he made a mess out of you only with his hands? Blasted Maggot

Exposed as you are, only using that blasted black shirt of his and an unnerving underwear, he holds you below his body taking in place your legs. Squeezing every now and then whit that stupid massage he was supposed to do. This wasn’t helping at all… This was supposed to be a punishment for him… but somehow he managed to make it backwards.

Tempting someone that can tempt you just the same is just a so, so, so, soooooo stupid idea.

“Ah-You! Stop!” moving closer to your thighs, not caring any more the glares you try to make. He started to chuckle shamelessly.

“What? Am I that bad? You asked me to massage your legs, you said yourself that even a clumsy maggot as myself could do it”

“T-this is everything b-but massage! Ah!” sliding his fingers through your underwear, he grabs your hips placing his thumbs near your crotch.

“Really? But I’m trying my best here, sure you already know I haven’t massage before?” chuckling uncontrollably between words, he placed one of his thumbs in the middle and pressed gently.

“Ah-ah! G-go f-fuck yourself! AH!” snapping your fingers on the blanket you finally closed your eyes, biting your lips.

“Oh… I would prefer to fuck you only, my dear (Y/N)-”

“OK! THAT WAS ENOUGH!” placing your foot quite quickly on his shoulders, You pushed him with no warning making him fell from the bed in a sudden TUM!

“HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!” already trying to climb the bed again, Thorin snarled looking furious, but that didn’t stop you from continuing kicking to the air so he won’t reach you.

“I’M STILL ANGRY AT YOU! IDIOT!”

“WHAT?!”

“This was supposed to be a punishment! Not a game!” calming a bit, you buried yourself under the blanket, hiding in an attempt to scape from his grad. Your heart still rising, if it wasn’t for that off putting phrase he said, you would probably have succumbed to his charming.


End file.
